User blog:Black Paisley/Occam's Razor
Name: 'Dente "Shujin" Yuki '''Age:'18 (Born September 10th, 1997) '''Occupation: '''Scientist/Bio-Weapon '''Blood Type: '''O- '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Eye Color: '''Brown(by default but changes depending on his mood) '''Background/Story: Dente was born into military custody as a classified science experiment under the codename "Anti" as he was specifically made to generate antibodies at a faster rate than the average human. At the age of 6, he was capable of mastering various MMA techniques as well as multiple firearm maneuvers within just a month without a mentor and managed to defuse a bomb without the proper training. Seeing that such a feat is impossible, Dente had garnered the attention of several foreign nations. As he grew, so did his abilties. A research analysis showed that he was capable of counter-acting every situation faced. At the age of 12 he was thrown into enemy crossfire and his skin became bulletproof, at the age of 15 he was submerged underwater and temporarily sprouted gills on both sides of his neck. At the age of 17 he was stabbed multiple times, severely beaten, even lit on fire. None of these conflicts had an impact him, physically nor mentally. After overhearing a conversation between Vexen( his creator) and General Yoki (his commanding officer) it is revealed that Dente is one out of several thousand clones of Vexen. Quickly rushing towards his creator's lab he stumbled across video recordings as well as notes regarding the latter's progress. The recordings reveal that Dente was intended to be a WMD in case of a future World War, a mobile vaccine to cure an ongoing pandemic, and later killed once his tasks are fulfilled, Vexen argued against it but he was already in violation of the law (cloning is illegal in certain parts of the world) and the military blackmailed Vexen, forcing him to dedicate his work to their cause. The last recording contained a narration of what Vexen was really doing during Dente's progression, the former continued to experiment on the boy as he slept in hope's that he could one day fight for himself. These experiments resulted in his ability to reactively adapt to any situation. Being a clone of the scientist himself, Dente also harbors enhanced intelligence along with a neuro connection with his creator that behaves similiar to a hive mind that allows them to share memories and communicate with one another. Enraged, Dente brutally murders General Yoki and flees the city alongside his creator. Both are accused of treason by President Regiou Yamarami Yoki (General Yoki's son) and later issued a worldwide bounty, dead or alive. Personality/Traits: As a child, Dente was more fixated on electronics and weaponry (due to his nature of a clone from a scientist) which caused those around him to behave differently as he was perfectly capable of understanding the conversations among soldiers and other scientists. When his caregivers gave him toys he would instantly destroy them then rebuild something completely impossible of being constructed from the said materials. (Ex: he tore off the head of a teddy bear and made a calculator out of it's stomach.) As a teen, his personality remained unchanged, apart from gaining an interest in warfare and chemistry. His experience in the military gave him a strong moral compass towards his comrads (whom he later fights) and a dictation towards honor, but his constant abuse gives him psychotic episodes from time to time. After hearing about his true origin and purpose, Dente began to question his existence and soon rebelled against the branch he was serving (unknowingly leading towards a full World War) after murdering General Yoki. Shortly after turning 18 his body began to mutate (one of the first signs of a failed clone) but the mutations only made his already impeccable abilities even more powerful, evolving into the ability to adapt to any situation and quickly evolve. The first noticable trait of Dente is the red edges of his hair that actually illuminates in dark areas. His eyes change color depending on the mood he is in but they mostly remain brown since he is often seen in a calm state until provoked or suffering from a psychotic episode. Humorously yet strange, Dente will always wake up with a syringe in his neck (most likely due to Vexen's experimentations). Many of Dente's quotes often regard human weakness, hinting disgust towards humans. 'Powers/Abilities:' Clone Physiology Reactive Adaptation -Gained via mutation. Supernatural Condition - Prior to his military training. Instilled Knowledge -As a result of being a direct clone of Vexen. Weaponized Body -Gained via mutation. Evolution -Gained through an enhancing serum. Immortality -Gained via mutation. Anti-Body Generation -The sole purpose of his creation. Biomass Manipulation -Gained via mutation. Hive Mind -As a result of Vexen experimenting on himself before the cloning process. Self-Harm Empowerment -Only during his psychotic episodes. Superior Adaptation -After his Reactive Adaptation ability evolved. (Power soon becomes locked out via anti-serum) Emotion Negation -Via training. Bulletproof Durability -After being thrown into crossfire. (Temporary) Fire Immunity -After being lit on fire. (Temporary) Invulnerability -After being stabbed and beaten. (Temporary) Aquatic Adaptation -After being submerged underwater. (Temporary) Intuitive Aptitude -As a result of being a clone of Vixen. Eye Color Manipulation -Varies depending on his mood. Power Absorption -Via mutation Phosphorus Manipulation -Commonly used ability 'Quotes:' "Nothing is sharper than Occam's Razor" - ''Dente during his introduction ''"I find your lack of intelligence disturbing" - ''In response to Jacob's failed heist. ''"You've seen my work. It speaks for itself." ''- Dente taunting his given opponent ''"I am no stranger to death." - ''Upon resurrecting ''"Human conflict stems from opposing ideals and societal norms" ''- Speaking out loud during a random conversation amongst two Scientists ''"Im certain you would take the life of another person if they stepped in your way. After all, it's one of our mechanisms for survival." ''- After fatally wounding a Church assassin. ''"You let your emotions get in the way of reality and control you. It blinds your logic. This is all human weakness" - ''In response to Vixen explaining Jacob's origin. ''"Expose someone to enough anger and they begin to hate. Expose someone to enough sadness and they begin to fall into despair" - ''Dente to a Church assassin. ''"Typical for us humans. Always taking from one another" -'' During a conversation after murdering a bystander '"Everyone lives and everyone dies. This is where you die though" - ''Dente to Regiou ''"I never said I hated you. I said I almost hate you" - ''Dente to Jacob ''"Self indulgence and falsely secured glory. You go out of your way to benefit them just to make yourself look cool even though you don't care about them at all. The only difference between myself, you, and those you "aid" is that I do not feign affection" ''- In response to Jacob questioning Dente's motives ''"You give something to gain something. That's how us humans like it right?" - ''Speaking out loud ''"I could decimate this entire planet if I wanted to. I just don't see any gain from it. Besides, I find us humans to be quite interesting" - ''Responding to Kai's question ''Now, now. There will be plenty of time to rest once I mount your head on my wall" ''- Dente threatening a Priest ''"Go ahead kill him. He tried to touch me earlier" - ''In response to a Mage interrupting Dente's fight with the Priest ''"Ahh, humans are are so prideful....until they break" - ''While playing an arcade game ''"You indoctrined zealots are no better than the military branch I once served" ''- In response to a religious cult trying to convert him. ''"I honestly don't want to hurt you my fellow comrads, but if you stand in my way.....I won't hesitate to send you to the slaughter" ''- After being intercepted by his former comrads. ''"You think I'm cute? I ripped the head off a teddy bear and made a calculator out of it's stomach. Funny thing is, I don't remember how I made it" - ''Dente' response to a Succubus ''"Sometimes...I wish I was ugly" - ''Prior to killing the Succubus ''"I would kill myself but science won't let me. I'm immortal you see" ''- Dente's response to Jujori ''"DEGENRATES LIKE YOU BELONG ON A CROSS!" ''- After savagely beating a Church assassin Category:Blog posts